When chewing gum is chewed, an insoluble portion remains. Due to the typical formulation of chewing gums, this remainder can have an adhesive-like characteristic. Although the used chewing gum cud can be easily disposed of without creating any problems, when improperly disposed of, it can stick to environmental surfaces, creating a nuisance and an unsightly appearance.
In a package of chewing gum sticks or tabs, each stick or tab is individually wrapped. Consumers are expected to retain the wrapper and use it for wrapping the chewing gum cud prior to disposal. However, packages for pellet gums, which have been in use for many years, typically lack such wrapping means for individual pieces.
Hence, there is a perceived need, where the gum is not individually wrapped, for a chewing gum package with disposal accommodations.